


Why Did I Save Her?

by asriellex



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asriellex/pseuds/asriellex
Summary: It had been hours since the Sunfire elves had brought her here, and without any of her weapons or armor, she found herself spending most of that time laying on the cot, thinking. One thought in particular plagued her mind repeatedly.Why did I save her?*Read notes for context.*





	Why Did I Save Her?

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, The Dragon Prince season 3 has yet to come out. But, I have had the opportunity to see the first episode of season 3 at NYCC this year. This fic is based off of a scene from that episode, so stay away if you don’t want any spoilers!! Amaya and Janai are fighting and the bridge that they had been defending has exploded. Amaya is fine, but then she sees Janai hanging onto the edge over a ravine of lava. Unexpectedly, Amaya helps her up before willingly getting arrested by other Sunfire elves.

The cell they had placed Amaya in wasn’t exactly what she expected, but in a good way. There was a cot that was surprisingly comfortable, a bedside table, a chair in the corner, and a hanging lantern that illuminated the small space. Although she might be comfortable, she’d ultimately rather _not_ be in a cell to begin with. It had been hours since the Sunfire elves had brought her here, and without any of her weapons or armor, she found herself spending most of that time laying on the cot, thinking. One thought in particular plagued her mind repeatedly.

_Why did I save her?_

The scene kept replaying in her head; The elven woman was hanging on for dear life, thousands of feet above a ravine of raging lava below. And despite their past altercations, she offered her hand, and pulled the elf to safety. 

Then she was arrested.

The elf didn’t say anything the entire walk back to their base, until she instructed the two elves restraining her to hold her in a cell. That was it.

Luckily, Amaya wouldn’t have to wait much longer for a continuation to this situation. A familiar Sunfire elf suddenly stepped into view, except without her armor on. Amaya took a closer look through the bars of the cell. It was definitely her, the elf she had saved.

The elf stood there for a moment, before she did something Amaya never would have expected. She unlocked the cell door and walked inside.

Amaya didn’t move as the other woman grabbed the chair and positioned it in front of her. The cell door was still open, but couldn’t bring herself to try and escape as the elf sat down in front of her.

Of course Amaya couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she could read her lips.

“I wanted to talk to you,” she said.

Without thinking about the fact that no one was there to interpret for her, she signed, _Took you long enough, elf._

The elf’s eyes widened as she looked at her gestures, before meeting her eyes again. And if Amaya thought her unlocking the cell to talk to her was surprising, what the elf did next wasn’t even in her realm of possibility to begin with.

She signed back.

_I can understand you, you know._

Amaya was shocked, but intrigued.

_I’m sorry, forgive me for my previous statement. I didn’t know that you knew sign language._ Amaya paused. _May I ask why you know it?_

She didn’t answer right away, presumably trying to put together everything she was saying, or maybe she was just as surprised as Amaya was.

_My younger sister is extremely hard of hearing,_ the elf signed, _verbal conversation isn’t always the most effective way of communicating with her, so we thought it would be easier if my family learned sign language._

Amaya couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little. Knowing she was once that little deaf girl whose family learned sign language to talk to her. Growing up, there was a handful of other deaf children whose condition was seen as an afterthought in the eyes of their families, as if there was something wrong with them. Amaya was one of the lucky ones. Now times are changing, though, and it’s endearing to know that other people are willing to learn for their family members, whether it be elves or humans.

And now, she realized that she was able to communicate with the Sunfire elf without any complications.

_It’s very kind to want to learn for her. It means so much more to her than you might think,_ Amaya signed, and the elf smiled softly. A drastic change of expression, considering that up until now they were at each other’s throats. _Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?_

Whatever was left of that smile had fallen, and although she couldn’t hear it, the elf sighed.

_First, can I ask your name?_

_Amaya._

_Okay Amaya…_ she paused. _Why did you save me?_

Even after all those hours of thinking, Amaya wasn’t even sure is she could even give her an answer. Why did she? 

_Well, what’s your name?_

_Janai._

_To be honest Janai, I’m not sure._ Amaya hesitated, trying to think of what else to say. _Clearly we’re on opposite sides. I’m not fond of elves and I assume you’re not fond of humans, but in that moment I completely disregarded our differences. I guess… something came over me. You hanging over the edge I just…_ she paused, _I don’t know._

Janai raised an eyebrow. _And what about the two men who restrained you back at the bridge? I’ll admit it Amaya, you’re strong. You easily could have apprehended them. Why didn’t you?_ She signed.

That was another question Amaya didn’t have an answer to. It’s true, she could have apprehended them. Maybe because she had seemingly gained the trust of Janai, and she didn’t want things to get worse than they already have? She had already been separated from the rest of the battalion, what else was she supposed to do? She didn’t know where the exit was on the elfs’ side either. The cell door was still open. Amaya could escape easily right now and try to find an exit, but this elven woman was willing to talk with her, despite the fact that they’re at war with each other. She shouldn’t betray whatever trust she has for her right now. It’d feel… wrong.

Amaya must have stayed silent for some time, because Janai began signing again.

_It’s okay if you don’t have an answer, I understand._

Amaya sighed. _Thank you,_ she replied.

Both of them sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other. In those few seconds, Amaya realized how attractive Janai was. She never really had the chance to get a good look at her “enemy,” but now that she has, she couldn’t lie to herself about it. She feels a pang of remorse for placing awful labels upon every single elf, because thus far, Janai was none of those things. And all she had to do was talk to her.

Janai shakes her head slightly. _Come with me._ She signs before standing up and offering her a hand.

Hesitantly, Amaya placed her hand in the elf’s. It was rough, calloused, kind of like her own. Janai helped her up before letting go of her hand.

_Are you hurt at all?_

_No._

_Good, then I’m taking you out of here._

Amaya’s eyes widened. _Come again?_

_Don’t question it, just come with me._

_But-_

Janai grabbed her hand mid-sign and pulled her out of the cell. For all she knew, this could be some incredibly elaborate trap. Though she didn’t feel like it was, judging by the elf’s actions and words thus far. Though if worse comes to worse, Amaya could always rely on her strength.

They walked along a corridor and into a small room with weapons and armor that covered the walls. An armory of sorts.

_Your things are over there,_ Janai signed and pointed to a corner in the armory. There sat her armor, sword, and shield, most likely thrown there after the elves demanded her to remove them earlier. Amaya’s eyes wandered from wall to wall, intrigued by the vast majority of unique weapons. From intrectically carved dual blades and scythes to sunforge blades of all sizes in their protective holsters, Amaya began considering adding similar weapons to her own armory one day.

After putting on her things, Amaya followed Janai out of the room. One thing that she noticed was that there were no elves walking around anywhere. She tapped Janai on the shoulder.

_Where is everyone else?_

_Asleep. I made sure to see you when I knew no one would be around. I also told the guards to not keep an eye on you. Definitely makes this easier._

Janai did all this just to get her out? Suddenly she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

She kept following her throughout the base, and before she knew it, she felt the cool night air brush against her face. A welcome feeling considering how hot it had been on either side of the bridge.

Janai turned to face her, _I won’t keep you waiting, go back to your side. Tell them that you were able to escape._

_Wait please, I want to know why you helped me, after everything that has happened between us._

Janai hesitated. _You saved my life. You could have easily let me fall but you didn’t. You looked past the fact that I was an elf and you saved me. I got to see another day. So I’m letting you return to your family as you let me return to mine. Now please, go, before anyone might see you._

As Janai turned to leave, Amaya grabbed her hand without thinking. As if her body was on autopilot. It seemed to take the elf completely by surprise.

Amaya dropped her hand, _Do you think I will ever see you again?_

Janai smiled. _I would like to think so._

_I don’t want to fight you anymore._

The elf looked at the ground for a moment, before looking back up, dark brown eyes meeting hers. 

_I don’t want to either, but I can’t promise we’ll see each other again on better circumstances. War will continue to burden either side, but it’s good to know that there is still some good to be found in people, no matter which side they’re on._

Something about her words struck a chord with her. Just as Amaya had seen the good in Janai, Janai had seen the good in her. 

_I have been foolish to believe that all elves were the same, bloodthirsty monsters that I have been told they were. _

_I thought the same thing about humans, but you’ve undoubtedly proven me wrong._

Amaya found herself moving closer to the elven woman. _I hope others can realize that._

Janai gave her a sad smile. _I wish they could, but we both know that there is still some evil to come from either side. It’s those people we must apprehend first and foremost._

She thought back to the news she received earlier of Viren’s arrest. _Believe me, I’m working on that already._ She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Again, she couldn’t hear her, but Janai seemed to laugh for a moment before the same sad smile returned to her face.

_Amaya, please go._

They paused.

_We still have time. Besides with my second in command, it’s not often I get to have a conversation with someone like…_ She alluded to her signing, _this._

_Now I’m promising you that we will see each other again. Please don’t risk your safety for something we can do again, something we can both look forward to._

Amaya let out a sigh, and then smiled.

_Alright, I’ll be looking forward to that then._

Janai smiled back, _As will I._

And with one last look, and a quick wave goodbye, Amaya turned to leave.

Janai’s words rang in her head. She was right, they most likely won’t meet on better circumstances the next time around. Unless the war decides to end in the next few days, there’ll be no telling what they might have to do when they see each other again. It’s not like Amaya can just tell everyone that she befriended and elf and that she doesn’t want to hurt her. Can she?

Hopefully one day she won’t have to worry about any of this, and neither will Janai.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I just had this idea that maybe Janai knew sign language and had to write something about it. I hope you all enjoyed regardless!


End file.
